


Rubber Masks

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy





	Rubber Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



The case lasted three full days. Shaggy'd hardly had any time to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, much less his usual snacks. But the work had been worth it. The Glowing Goblin of Glen Burnie was cornered.

"Now we'll see who you really are," said Velma. She gave the mask a tug. Nothing happened. She frowned and tugged harder.

Shaggy usually didn't go for the unmaskings. He was creeped out by the rubber masks these yahoos came up with, all bulging eyes and flaky skin. The goblin's huge green nose wobbled like jelly with every pull Velma tried, and it was too funny. Shaggy came over to help. The goblin wriggled to get away, shouting at them around the apple Daphne had shoved in his mouth.

Old Man Peters didn't like apples, he'd said. No wonder he was squealing as Shaggy reached in for a good grip at the ears, and Velma did the same on the other side. It took both of them pulling with all their strength, but with a wet pop, the grotesque rubber came loose.

The damp, flapping mess in Shaggy's shaking hand fell to the ground. The face hadn't been a mask, not at all.


End file.
